Screaming and Thrashing
by FrozenInIce
Summary: Prince Hans holds the Queen and Princess hostage as he pursues his dream of fetching the kingdom. May be intense for children under 10 years. Contains Jelsa and Helsa. Leave a review of what you think and what I should improve.


"Elsa, no!" Anna screamed with all her will. Her voice ached from screaming and yelling all day, which made her feel like choking. She fell to her knees, watching her sister being beaten. Hans held her arms, forcing her to freeze Arendelle and the Isles. Anna was beaten as well, her ribs cracked, her arm broken, her nose bleeding. "Hans," Anna pleaded hoarse, shivering under pain, "Stop this fucking mess. You fucked everything up. Let her go and leave me to die." Elsa widened her eyes, "Anna, no. Please. Whatever he wants he doesn't want it from you." she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Just fucking let her go!" Anna screamed, even louder this time. Hans dropped Elsa's arms, a smile creeping across his face. "Why, Anna. Don't you have a mouth today?" he spat, each word cutting into the air like a blade. Anna shivered, "D-don't fuck with me. You've done enough, you piece of-" Hans placed a large hand across her lips. "You don't need to shout, my Anna." he huffed in air. "I'm going to bound you, now." He took chains and wrapped them around Anna's wrists and ankles. He tied a cloth around her mouth. "Now keep here and I'll return back." he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. Anna sat there, not struggling at all. She just sank into a ball on the hard ground, feeling the gag stop her every breath. Elsa stood; her hands bound as well, but with the special- made chains. Anna was too far away from her, as Elsa sunk to the ground, too. Elsa could still speak, "What is he doing this for? He's the one that fucking tried to kill us." she said shakily, shifting. The chains rattled with her every shift. Anna lowered her eyes. She watched her tied ankles turn pale from the tightness and the weight. Hans finally returned with a gun. He untied the two girls only to lead them into an empty closet. This time the bonds were tough. Anna's hands were tied behind her back with duct tape, also her ankles and mouth. Elsa was tied with her hands above her head, duct tape over her mouth, ankles bound with chains. Hand smiled to see his two captives tightly strapped. He held the gun to Anna's head. "Dear, why wouldn't you marry me the first time I asked?" he prompted, finger brushing the trigger. Anna struggled to fight back tears. Hans wasn't going to wait for replies. He kicked Anna's hip hard, knocking breath out. He then punched Anna's covered lips. Elsa let out a muffled yelp to see her sister being beaten. Anna looked to her with weak eyes, looking bright. But tears were staining them.

Elsa was nearly dead from starvation. She lay on a stone floor of a dungeon with binds still tied to her limbs. The room was iced over, icicles dangling dangerously over Elsa's body. She shifted her weight to face the door, where it swung open with a start. It was, of course, Hans. He walked over to Elsa and lifted her off the ground with a grunt. He removed the duct tape of her mouth. Elsa instantly heaved forward, sucking in each breath. She then let her teeth sink into Hans' shoulder, where he winced and felt blood stain the white fabric of his suit. He finally scowled at her, "Elsa, dear that's not going to do much." he told her. Elsa backed up, leaning against the wall. Her bound hands ached as they touched the stone. Hans bent down, lifted her chin, and kissed her lips. Elsa felt his cold lips touch hers and she felt almost entranced. But she couldn't let herself be dragged under Hans' manipulating. Once the kiss ended, Hans looked down on her. "Where is Anna?" Elsa asked with a simple tone, her voice exhausted and nearly gone. Her head throbbed. "She's where she won't hurt you anymore." he replied, smoothing her hair. "Won't hurt me? Won't hurt me? What the hell are you talking about? Anna has been tortured and beaten by you." Elsa choked, trying to raise her voice. It cracked so often, she sounded like she was reduced to a whisper. Hans smirked. "You being extremely bitter and it's not helping your chances." He leaned in, his lips touching hers once more. He kissed them with almost ease, before Elsa managed to pull her head away. "I don't enjoy you. You're a heartless son of a bitch with nothing but 12 brothers who hate you." Elsa coldly spat. She tried to knock herself out by slamming her head against the wall. Hans touched her arms, holding her head, rubbing her temples. With one turn, he kissed Elsa one last time. This kiss was torture, Hans embracing Elsa tightly. Elsa felt hot rise in her cheeks as she struggled to get out of his embrace. He finally removed his lips. "Never, ever, do that again." Elsa panted.

Anna was in the ballroom, tied to a pillar. Her feet were strapped together with a belt and chains while her hands were held together by duct tape. More tape covered her mouth. She gazed hazily around the ballroom, exhausted from crying and yelling and thrashing. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the doors bang open. Hans walked over almost too quickly. He untied Anna's limbs except for her hips, which were help back onto the golden pillar. Anna nervously stood up, and winced as her broken body ached. Hans gripped her hand and began to kiss it. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved to her neck. He kissed it up and down and finally placed his lips onto hers. He stayed there, just lip to lip. Anna shivered, feeling her worst enemy making out with her. He finally freed her mouth as she gasped. "Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you torturing us?" Anna demanded, wiping her mouth. Her hands were finally beginning to regain color after being tied up for so long. "You refused to marry me, dear. You and your sister are going to love me." he explained. Anna flared a fiery eye, "You can't marry both of us," she pointed out. "True...but I can still have Elsa as the Queen of this country and you just a princess. That's the downside of you not marrying me the first time," he explained. He rounded another circle around Anna and rubbed her shoulders. "Stop, you're not going to seduce me." Anna groaned, slipping out of his grip. Every movement she made hurt every part of her body, especially that. Anna moaned in pain. "My ribs are fucking broken, moron." Anna groaned, seeing his worried expression. "And they're broken because of you." Hans gave a quick smile and turned away. He retied Anna limbs back together and turned to leave. "Where did you put Elsa?" Anna called out, voice still pained. "She's away," Hans replied without looking back.

Elsa was alone in the dungeon cell, blind from an aching head. Her hands were numb from the tape and ropes and her feet felt the same way. Elsa stared up at the ceiling. 'There's probably no one even out there looking for us. I don't blame them, I was a terrible Queen." She stood up, since her ankles were mistakenly untied, and walked over to the window. She rested her forehead up to the frosted window, which was caused by her. She peered at the cold kingdom, the Isles, and cried. She let out sob after sob, not worrying who would hear. She fell to the ground. But what interrupted her sobbing was cold hands touching her face. It was soothing her, causing her to stop sobbing. She saw sparkling blue eyes caught in hers. A soothing cold breath bellowed in her eyes. "Sh...Elsa. It's okay." a voice spoke. Elsa felt more tears stream down her face. She couldn't reply with the tape over her mouth. She just let out a happy whimper and rested her head onto the boy's shoulder. "I-I'm her for you." he said. He pulled the tape away from her mouth, revealing a sad smile. Elsa let out a happy cry, smiling at the boy's face. He had shaggy white hair and a pale face. He untied Elsa's hands with pleasure, and held them. Elsa tried to stand up, but her legs were still broken. She moaned in pain and fell onto her side. The boy lifted her back up and carried her in his arms, making Elsa feel warm and safe. Her entire body screamed in pain, but Elsa could ignore them barely. She kept sobbing as the boy carried her out the jail cell. "What-what's your name?" she asked the boy, voice shaking. "Jack. Jack Frost. And I'm the Winter guardian." he explained.

Anna lay on the ground, passed out from torture and confusion. She felt her body burn with pain as she breathed in and out. The binds tightened with each movement. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the hall. She opened her eyes slightly and peered around weakly. She tried to sit up, but almost yelped in pain. She eased her way back onto the floor. She felt like she was dead, although she was clearly still alive. Anna decided she would at least try to break out. She took her legs with great effort and pushed on the pillar. She barely made the chains move, but her injuries did. Anna let out a light shout in pain through her gag. She struggled a bit, and constantly yelped, but she finally managed to stand up. She let out a fine breath through the gag. Anna gazed across the ballroom, examining the nighttime look. She spotted a portrait of the Westergaard family across the room. She strained her eyes to look. In the middle, with sickly eyes, was the former Queen. Anna saw Hans at the end, looking about eleven. He had a scowl across his face and his eyes looked full of boredom. So did his twelve brothers. But the thing that caught her attention was that standing on the other side was two girls. One looked about eight and the other looked sixteen. 'He had sisters?' Anna thought, shrugging off the thought. Suddenly, the doors once again swung open. Hans dashed over to Anna, untying her. He ripped the duct tape off her mouth. "What? What are you doing?" Anna asked, panic growing. Hans lifted Anna into his arms, making her yelp in pain more. He carried her into the hall, and into a bedroom. He came into a dark closet and made sure Anna was still not able to get away by kissing her. He pushed her onto her back and began rapidly kissing her everywhere, her chest, her neck, her forehead, and her lips. He just kept kissing and kissing until he couldn't stay in that position. He lay down next to her, and kept his lips on a part of her body. Anna didn't bother to get him to stop. She just sat there, closed her eyes, and waited for him to stop. "Hans, if you wanted sex you could have just asked me." Anna said casually. Hans stopped and looked at her for a minute and blushed. "I'm really...really sorry. I-I heard somebody in the hall and I thought it was guards coming to look for you in the hall-I decided I would just have to make out with you before they took you back and I died..." he explained, looking at her sideways. Anna was curled up, pained and still stricken. "But kidnapping royalty and torturing them is not the answer to all your problems, you realize that." Anna told him, placing a hand on his chest. She leaned in and gave him on peck on the lips. Hans smiled and his face turned bright red. Anna lowered her eyes and rolled to the other side of her body. Hans wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I think if I do, I can finally have a kingdom that loves me." he said. Anna rolled her eyes, "All you care about is a stupid kingdom. Why the hell are you so determined to kill me to take over Arendelle?" she asked, staring at the floor. Hans didn't reply, he just stood up, picked Anna back up, and set her in a chair in the bedroom. He sat on the bed and slumped. Anna felt a little bad for him, and gave him a sad expression. Hans didn't even look at her. He felt tears rise in his eyes, but didn't bother blinking them back. He let on fall down his cheek. "Uh...Hans? You okay?" Anna asked, feeling panic. She wasn't ready to see a grown man cry. Hans barely nodded, and wiped his eye. "I-have to go." he said, walking out, locking the door.

Elsa had been in Jack's arms for hours now, her sobbing calming down but still not stopping. She closed her eyes from numbing sadness. Jack finally had to stop. He found a bedroom around the corner and went inside. He carefully set Elsa down and covered her. He then lay her legs down on two pillows. Elsa moaned in pain for a while, feeling hopeless. She was all too dazed. Jack tried to keep her calm, but Elsa pushed him away. She was acting like a toddler. "Elsa," Jack said calmly, "You're okay, you're okay. Just...shh...everything will be okay." he soothed. Elsa just pushed him away and sobbed. "W-when can I go home?" Elsa cried in agony, voice shaking out if control. Jack shook his head and held her hand. "I don't know. Just calm down...you're safe now." he soothed, stroking her hair. He felt her whole body quivering in fear, her makeup completely smeared, and her hair was almost apart from it's braid. Her face was bruised and her lips were chapped, and her eyes seemed to lose color. Elsa breathed in a shaky breath and moaned, gripping her side. "J-Jack. P-please don't let me die." she pleaded through pain. Jack smiled slightly with care and pulled the blanket farther up her body, giving a comfortable place to rest. Elsa closed her eyes, falling asleep five minutes after. Jack sat with a smile, watching the Queen sleep happily. Suddenly, he heard someone out in the hall. He stood up, careful not to make any noise to wake Elsa, and looked out the bedroom door. Before he could process anything, a hand grabbed his throat and slammed him up against the wall. A hand grasped around his neck, and tightened the more he struggled. He faced his attacker, choking. He had a dark circles under his eyes, yellowed teeth, and cracked lips. Jack kicked his leg, trying to break free. "Who the hell are you?" a low voice asked. Jack sputtered, struggling to grip onto his wrists. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. The attacker gripped so the clutch felt like fire was searing into Jack's skin. It was so surreal it could actually be fire. He crumpled to the ground, neck bleeding, head pounding. Then he blacked out, just after he screamed, "Elsa, help, please!"

Elsa awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She was almost taken by surprise in her environment, sitting up too quickly. She felt a rip of splitting pain tear into her rib cage, which made her scream. "Fuck!" she cursed, laying back down. Even lying there, her body was screaming. 'I'm experiencing the true living hell and the actual Devil is Hans.' she thought. Being the Queen is not luxurious in her life, it is constantly running for your life, sobbing in your room every day, and stress and hardship. The reason she had woken up was that she heard screams coming for outside her bedroom. She sat up so slowly, it felt like it would take days. With great effort, she forced her legs to straighten, her feet to shift. The pain felt surreal, like all the bones in her body had been removed. She grabbed the wall, moving slowly up against it. Finally, she pushed herself out into the hall. She stood up, seeing somebody that would change her life forever.

Kristoff.

Elsa was taken aback at the large man's appearance, staring at him in disbelief. She walked over and laid a hand on her brother's face. She felt a tear fill her eye, feeling saved. "Kristoff…I—I don't…" she sputtered. She was not noticing her other savior's nearly dead body on the ground. Kristoff held her hand. "I'm here, it's truly me." he promised his sister. She took a step back and tripped, falling face-to-face with Jack. She went into panic and placed a hand on his face. "Frost!" she shouted. She placed his head in her lap carefully, brushing his white hair from his face. Her fingers traced the bruised spots and the blood scaling his neck. She looked up at Kristoff, eyes infuriated. "What the hell did you do to him?" she demanded. She was definitely not okay in the head. Her brain was not working properly, almost brain-dead. She dropped Frost's head and darted up to her brother, gripping his neck just as he did. With great effort, she activated her magic on his neck, freezing the skin. Suddenly, Hans ran in. "I don't think you'd want to do that." he announced, gripped Elsa by the hair. He yanked her to him and quickly captivated her back into his grip. Elsa was furious, almost like a lunatic, thrashing out with searing eyes. Her voice came out as if she was a hyena, "I'll kill your ass if you won't let the _fuck _go of me." she snarled. Kristoff stood back, rubbing his neck, watching his sister scream out with her hair almost pulled out. Finally, she collapsed, breathing heavily, crying. She had officially lost her mind. Hans leaned forwards and grabbed her ankles, causing her to scream even louder. All her power exploded out of her body, ice frosting all the walls, spikes jutting out of the ceiling, and the castle falling under her power. Kristoff stumbled backwards, falling on his back. Elsa opened her eyes, her breath even faster, and her heart beating out of her chest. "What the hell happened?" she gasped, exhausted from her extreme tantrum. She sat up, feeling so frightened, seeing her icy damage. Hans held her hands, helping her stand up. "What have you done, bastard?" she growled, shoving him across the ice. He hit his head on the wall. She turned to Kristoff, "Where is she?" she demanded. Kristoff touched her tenderly. "We'll find her."


End file.
